


friend

by pockethyewon



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Implied 2jin, brief mention of last three characters, heejin is no face, implied chuuves, inspired by spirted away, jiwoo is chihiro, not that gay, some angst but not too much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:42:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27749950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pockethyewon/pseuds/pockethyewon
Summary: No-Face Heejin is curious about the little girl who can see her and why she looks like she's about to explode.
Relationships: Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Kim Jiwoo | Chuu, Jeon Heejin & Kim Hyunjin, Jeon Heejin/Kim Jiwoo | Chuu
Kudos: 25





	friend

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by, you guessed it, heejin's halloween costume! I promise one day I'll write something not based on their costumes but that is for another day...maybe you can comment who I should do next... idk hyejoo as a playing card rly speaks to me. 
> 
> anyway please enjoy!

  
  


The girl’s eyes linger on Heejin as she crosses the bridge. She’s clinging onto a short-haired girl, but Heejin is only intrigued by the girl who notices her. Brown orbs stare curiously into her mask and Heejin thinks her puffed out cheeks are funny. She also thinks maybe they could be friends.

  
  


“You’re doing fine, Jiwoo. We’re almost there,” the short-haired one whispers to the girl. Heejin watches them walk away before she vanishes.

  
  


Friends do nice things for each other, Heejin later thought as she had entered the bathhouse through the door Jiwoo had left open. She did it for Heejin because she didn’t want Heejin to be out in the rain. 

  
  


So when Heejin notices Jiwoo struggling with the rude bathhouse manager, she thinks she can do something nice in return. Heejin flashes her face to the girl briefly, and the girl can only stare in amazement. She easily lifts an herbal bath token and hands it to Jiwoo, who says something foreign to her as she runs off.

  
  


The words ring in Heejin’s ears long after: “T-thank you!” 

  
  


Heejin follows after Jiwoo, bringing along more bath tokens. Maybe she would need them again. Heejin finds Jiwoo near the biggest bathtub, but Jiwoo doesn’t want them.

  
  


“Ah...ah,” Heejin tries to coax the girl. Words die in Heejin’s throat, so she’s left with a vague cooing noise.

  
  


“I- What? No, I only needed one!” Jiwoo explains, “I don’t want them, thank you.”

  
  


Heejin relents, “Ah,” and vanishes from Jiwoo’s view, leaving the tokens scattered around.

  
  


Later, Heejin waits in the bathtub. She feels no guilt for multiplying the gold or for eating the talking frog because now she can talk to Jiwoo. When the bathhouse opens for business, Heejin is an official guest and begins demanding food, throwing golden nuggets into the air. She becomes the bathhouse’s most profitable customer. Heejin devours it all, barely noticing how big she’s getting. But she does notice the new pair of legs and the fact the little girl is nowhere to be seen. She wants to see her, she needs to see her. 

  
  


Heejin is surprised when Jiwoo stumbles upon her and Heejin offers Jiwoo a mountain of gold in her open palms, thinking she’d appreciate it like all the others. Instead, she’s rejected. Two people move to get rid of Jiwoo and so two more people find themselves in Heejin’s stomach. Chaos breaks out and Heejin loses track of Jiwoo.

  
  


Frustrated, Heejin is adamant about an audience with Jiwoo. Heejin screams wildly to the bathhouse boss, “I want to see Jiwoo, I want to see Jiwoo! Bring Jiwoo to me!” Heejin keeps consuming food but it’s not food she really desires. Eventually, Jiwoo appears and Heejin is overjoyed.

  
  


That is, until Jiwoo shoves shit that smells like the sea into her mouth. Heejin can’t believe it. She thought they were friends and now she’s violently regurgitating all over the bathhouse. She clambers through the halls chasing Jiwoo, as more and more of her stomach is emptied. People are screaming and tripping over discarded plates of food and debris. Heejin can only see red, betrayed, and hurt all over again.

  
  


At last, Heejin is calm again. She’s back to her original size and she follows after Jiwoo mindlessly. Jiwoo rushes about the building determined to save Soo. At last, she reaches the makeshift docks.

In the boat, Jungeun asks, “Are you sure that thing is safe?” 

Jiwoo responds after looking at Heejin following in the distance, “I’m sure. She won’t hurt anyone anymore.”

  
  


Heejin makes it to the platform right as the train pulls up. She had struggled against the knee-deep water but she persisted nonetheless. The conductor questions if Heejin is traveling with Jiwoo. 

  
  


Jiwoo smiles politely but not without genuine warmth, “Do you want to come with us?” Heejin nods, “Ah.”

  
  


Heejin boards the train after following Jiwoo’s lead. The girl turns to Heejin with a serious look, “You sit here next to me. Don’t make any trouble, okay?”

  
  


So Heejin obeys and sits quietly, just happy to be next to Jiwoo. She stays unmoving as the train carries them to their destination. Heejin doesn't really know where Jiwoo is going, but she doesn't mind. She watches the world pass by through the train windows, vast expanses of the sky reflected upon the mirror of the ocean with structures breaking the endless monotony every so often. Heejin wonders if the world had always been so vast. It’s the most peaceful experience Heejin has ever had. Suddenly, she feels a little guilty about the commotion she made at the bathhouse. She silently promises to never make such a commotion ever again. The number of passengers dwindles at each stop until it’s only Jiwoo, her creature friends, and the lonely No-Face.

  
  


After an eternity, the train reaches the sixth stop and they disembark. The company follows the bouncing lamp to an earnest cottage in the swamp. Heejin is greeted by a young lady named Hyunjin. Heejin thinks she has an honest face.

  
  


Hyunjin is kind and puts her to work. With Jiwoo’s little animal friends, she helps weave a gift for Jiwoo. To Heejin’s delight, Hyunjin gives her some cake and bread, a reward in which she eats slowly and quietly. Heejin listens to Jiwoo speak of her parents, of someone named Soo (which Heejin later realizes is the short-haired girl she saw Jiwoo with on the bridge), and how she longs to go home. Her heart aches for Jiwoo, but she is happy and works diligently because her company is accepted. Hyunjin is especially happy to have her company.

  
  


When it’s time for Jiwoo to leave, everyone huddles outside near the front door. A dragon had landed and was staring at the girl.

“Soo!” Jiwoo yelps and ran to embrace her friend. Heejin wishes she could make Jiwoo happy like that. She tries to follow after Jiwoo, but Hyunjin gently wraps her fingers around Heejin’s tiny wrist. 

“You know, I could use a good helper like you.”

Heejin thinks she’s finally found a friend as she walks back towards cottage, with Hyunjin in tow.


End file.
